Another Future It Up
by CloudOfStars
Summary: The future and the past future of the SIU characters. Mostly from Rocky and Logan's point of view as they are hosting a reunion for all their friends and their families. See what life has been like for everyone. Couples include: Rogan, GeCe, Tynka, Deucina.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations with the Hunters

**A/N: This is inspired by Future It Up. I've always loved thinking about the futures of the characters and I'm going to write my version. I personally wished the episode would have been more like Made In Japan, extravagant and filled with success and dance, but since it wasn't I decided to write my own more complete future and since I can't write musical scenes, this will just be a reunion between all of the characters and some of the events that happened along the way to their futures. The couples will be Rocky and Logan, CeCe and Gunther, Dina and Deuce, and Tinka and Ty. **

* * *

Rocky Hunter hurried around her spotless home, desperate to get it cleaner than it already was. She was hosting a reunion for her friends and their families. It had been such a long time since the Blues, the Jones family, and the Martinez family had done anything together and she was desperate to see them all in one place again.

As she dusted the bookshelves off for the fifth time that day, she felt strong hands close over her wrists and pull her back from her work. Rocky looked back over her shoulder, just before her body came in contact with Logan's chest. "What's up, honey?" Rocky looked up at him.

Logan Hunter answered his wife by leaning down and giving her a long, slow kiss. When he finally pulled back, he smiled down at her. "You work too hard, you know that?"

"I do," Rocky grinned at him. "But I want everything to be absolutely perfect."

"You are absolutely perfect," Logan's eyes scanned his beautiful wife from head to toe, taking in her silky, dark brown curls, her radiant brown eyes, her soft lips, her graceful neck, her fit dancer's body, and beneath that the determined, glowing spirit that had attracted him to her with her energy and sudden, unexpected spontaneity.

Rocky shook her head with a laugh. "I'm not sure what to say to you. You're such a flatterer."

"I'm not capable of lying to you," Logan teased her, sliding his hands down to her waist and spinning her around to face him. "Besides, this house is ready for the Queen of England to host a reunion in."

"I don't know," Rocky sighed, looking around her living room. "It just feels like there's still something to do."

"There's a feast in the kitchen, not a single rogue dust mote to be found, and every surface is sparkling," Logan held her against him gently. "There can't possibly be anymore to do."

"I'm sure I've forgotten something," but Rocky's thought was cut off by the sound of the front door swinging open and two girls laughing as they hurried inside.

"Shoes off! Don't get any dirt on the carpet!" Rocky called to her daughters as she rushed to help them take off their helmets and keep their skateboards off the clean floor.

Logan watched the women of his family fondly. There was a time when he wished he would have had a son so that he could share some of his hobbies with him, but it turned out that both of his daughters were as athletic as their mother and he found that he couldn't be happier with his lot in life.

The Hunters' oldest daughter, Kalyn, was the image of her mother and just as smart. She excelled at both school and sports. Her favorite hobbies were skateboarding and reading fantasy novels. She was 11 years old now and was Daddy's little girl.

Gabriela was the younger Hunter daughter. She was 7 years old and looked a lot like her sister except her eyes were like her father's instead of like her mother's. She was still learning to keep up with her sister, but they were very close, so Kalyn had no problem taking her little sister with her when she went to the neighborhood park to skate.

They reminded Logan a lot of Rocky. He was sure they'd accomplish as much as their mother had. She had taken 5 years of college and had multiple majors, she'd traveled with an international dance troupe for 3 summers in a row, she'd taken the leading role in a touring musical for a year, made a cover album of popular songs from several musicals, was a judge on a dancing show for 2 years, taught at an affluent dance academy, landed 3 movie roles that were all musicals, had been featured in 6 tv specials, and recently made a guest appearance on a television show. She was negotiating a deal to become a recurring guest on a popular television series and setting up plans for a musical, dance filled show on television which would also be featuring live performances and tours. She had a lot to be proud of.

Logan had worked his way up their the ranks at Bob's Kabobs in high school and his managing skills were not ignored. He got a degree in business and was now the president of a major company.

He had bought Rocky this house in Chicago. She had always wanted something like this and he'd had her dream house built for her. He couldn't be happier with the 20 years since Rocky's graduation.

Rocky returned from escorting the girls to the sports closet to put their skateboards away and wrapped an arm around Logan's waist. "I think maybe we are ready."

"Did you really just say that you were ready?" Logan looked down at Rocky with wide eyes. "That doesn't sound like my wife."

Rocky giggled. "I know, but I think you're right. Everything is ready and we're going to have a wonderful time tonight." Rocky gazed into Logan's deep, expressive eyes. She was reminded of the day that their forever first started...

**A/N: The next chapter will be the story of how Logan and Rocky got engaged. I'll be including a chapter like this for each of the couples in the story. This story will vary with every other chapter being 20 years after graduation and the other chapters being sometime in between graduation and 20 years into the future. Enjoy and thanks for reading in advance!**

**~CoS**


	2. Chapter 2: Rocky & Logan's Engagement

**A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter! This takes place in between the reunion and high school graduation. Rogan-centric. Back to the future in the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**~CoS**

It was a colder spring day in Chicago. Rocky snuggled deeper into her pink sweater. She really should have checked the weather before flying in. She hadn't prepared herself at all for a cold front. She had just a couple weeks of spring break to spend with her family before she had to return to college. She'd just brought a carry-on since most of her clothes were still at her parents' house anyway. She took a taxi and called her parents to let them know she was on her way.

She spotted her parents waiting for her outside of their apartment building and ran to hug both of them. "I've missed you!" Rocky greeted them.

"We have missed you too, honey," Marcie smiled gently at her and pulled her in for another hug. "It's so quiet without you and your brother around anymore."

"We just want you to know that we're very proud of both of you and don't want you moving back permanently either," Curtis added.

Rocky laughed and hugged her father again. "Don't worry about it, Dad. We're well on our way to being successful."

The three of them went upstairs and Rocky had to thank her mother when she saw her favorite home-cooked meal on the table, completed by one of her mother's pies for dessert.

"Really, you didn't have to do all this for me," Rocky shook her head, but couldn't stop smiling.

"We just want the best for you," Curtis reached over and ruffled Rocky's hair.

"Dad!" Rocky protested.

"It's not like you did any of the work to prepare this meal, Curtis," Marcie accused, hands on her hips.

"That's not true. I took out all the trash and carried the groceries upstairs," Curtis argued.

Rocky laughed and took her seat. She always felt so happy when she was at home.

* * *

When dinner was over and after Rocky had helped her mother to clean up the dishes and leftovers, Rocky found herself leaning against the living room window, staring out at the view of Chicago in the springtime. She watched a pair of pigeons walking back and forth on a neighboring ledge and thought about the fact that she wasn't going to get to see Logan sooner. They went to college too far apart to see each other as often as she would have liked. She gazed forlornly outside, wondering when they'd get the next chance to meet up.

Marcie approached her daughter and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Rocky, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing much, Mom," Rocky sighed. "It's just growing up, you know. Ty has his career and CeCe has that stage show she's currently acting in and Tinka and Gunther are busy and Logan can't get away for spring break."

Marcie gave Rocky what she could only describe as a knowing smile.

"Oh no, Mom, you don't have some tale about being away from Dad too long, do you?" Rocky asked apprehensively.

"No, I wasn't going to regale you with stories of the past," Marcie patted her shoulder. "I think you should be focusing on the future right now. Speaking of which, let's go make some cinnamon rolls for tomorrow's breakfast."

"Great idea," Rocky headed off to the kitchen after her mother.

* * *

The next morning went well. Rocky and her mother talked about the latest novels they had read while they cooked breakfast, then they all ate the cinnamon rolls while talking about the dance academy for kids that Rocky was teaching with a classmate of hers from college. After that, Marcie headed to the kitchen to clean-up and Curtis went to the living room to watch the news. Rocky sat at the dinner table, going through her emails and frowning at her phone from time to time.

Rocky couldn't understand why Logan hadn't at least called her. They'd been on and off boyfriend and girlfriend all through high school. Logan had eventually decided to give CeCe a chance and when he had, they'd started dating again. He and CeCe shared some similarities though. They were both hot-tempered and often acted without thinking. Just like her relationship with CeCe, Rocky had found herself at odds with Logan a few times and they'd broken up, but it was temporary every time. They had a way of always coming back together. The first year of college, they were together and that was the first time they worked past any of their differences and actually became a steady couple. They'd been in constant contact since then, even when they couldn't see each other. The fact that he hadn't called her in over 24 hours was worrying. Maybe the distance was starting to get to him. Rocky narrowed her eyes at her phone and returned to responding to her emails.

A knock sounded at the door and Marcie headed to answer it. She opened the door, greeted whoever was outside, then looked back over her shoulder, "It's for you, Rocky."

Rocky looked up, surprised, and found her mother positively beaming at her. Rocky didn't understand who it could be. Everyone she knew that knew that she was in Chicago, wasn't here. She got up away and made her way to the door.

A shocked gasp was torn from her when Rocky realized it was Logan. She flew forward and flung herself into his arms. "Why are you here?"

"I'm happy to see you too," Logan hugged her, then pulled back so that he could kiss her.

After a long moment, Rocky finally broke away. "So? What's your answer?"

Logan stepped around her into the apartment, grinning broadly. "All right, get ready for it, I've got us tickets to Paris!"

"We're going to Paris?!" Rocky shrieked, leaping on her boyfriend again and crushing him with a hug.

"Yes, we are, beautiful," Logan laughed as his arms tightened around her. "I hope you can pack on such short notice, because we're leaving in 3 hours."

Rocky pulled back. "Then I have to get to work. And you!" Rocky pointed an accusatory finger at her parents who were watching them with smiles on their faces. "You knew about this!"

"But you liked it as a surprise, didn't you?" Curtis chuckled.

Rocky shook her finger at them in a teasing way while she made her way to her bedroom to begin packing, excited for the vacation she would be sharing with Logan.

* * *

They spent a week in Paris, dining at restaurants for almost every meal, touring famous landmarks and galleries, taking long romantic walks at any time of the day, and enjoying each other's company immensely.

As their trip drew to a close, Logan asked Rocky to accompany him to the Eiffel Tower for one last picture of the two of them in France. Rocky agreed and they headed off.

When they arrived, Rocky tried to understand what was going on. Logan led her to a small fold-out table that seemed to just be randomly placed there. There was a band situated nearby and they started playing a familiar song, almost as if on cue.

Rocky looked bemusedly at Logan who extended a hand to her and bowed. "May I have this dance?" Logan asked.

Rocky stared at him, then cautiously took his hand. "Logan," she asked as they started to dance, a simple slow dance, like she had taught him years ago. "What is this?"

"This is a recreation of the moment that I first realized that I was in love with someone," Logan gazed lovingly into Rocky's eyes, taking her breath away. "You remember?"

"Yes," Rocky replied in a breathless voice. This was all too much and the moment was just too beautiful and perfect. She could feel her heart beating in time with his and she knew there was no one else on earth who she would ever want to be with more.

"Rocky, you're the girl I couldn't forget. The only one that I thought was worth making changes for. You're the one person in my life who I'm sure that I can't live without. You're the one that makes me want to be better, try harder, I want to succeed for you. I want to know about everything that's important to you and I want to make every one of your wishes true. I want to share my life with you and only you, forever," Logan passionately told her, as he stopped the dance and dropped to one knee. "Rocky, will you do me the indescribable honor of becoming my wife?"

Rocky brought her hand up to try to wipe the tears away that she was crying. She felt like all the love she had for Logan was pouring out of her. She managed a weak nod and dropped down into his arms. She sobbed for a few seconds, before managing to whisper "Yes" in his ear.

* * *

On the flight home, Rocky glanced over at Logan. "Did my parents know you were going to propose?"

"Yeah, I had to ask them for your hand in marriage first," Logan reached over and picked up her left hand so that he could kiss her fingers, just below the shiny, new engagement ring.

"You asked for their permission?" Rocky scoffed and at Logan's nod, she continued, "that's so old-fashioned and sexist and somehow incredibly romantic." She giggled at the imagination of Logan in medieval clothing, bowing in front of her parents who were standing outside of their family castle.

"I thought it was a detail that you might appreciate," Logan winked at her.

"Hmmm, just wait until you see my wedding ideas. The details were be more than you ever imagined," Rocky leaned over and they shared a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hessenheffers Arrive

Rocky snapped out of her daydream as she heard a knock on her door. Just as she was about to say "Come in", the door was flung open and CeCe pounced across the room and crushed Rocky in an enthusiastic hug.

"Whoa!" Rocky laughed as she returned CeCe's hug. "It's only been all of four months that we last saw each other."

"Four months too long!" CeCe protested lifting her face up to smile at Rocky. "Really, you didn't miss me more than anything the whole time you didn't see me?"

"Well, there's work and my family and Logan to keep me company," Rocky giggled. "And you have the new baby. Did you bring her here?"

"I brought the whole family," CeCe waved a hand in the air as if it was a matter of fact. "I figured if I came early to help you set the tables and make any last minute adjustments, the rest of them would help too."

Rocky was about to ask where they were when Gunther walked in with his and CeCe's newest baby in his arms.

"Awww, Nadia is so big compared to the last time I saw her," Rocky cooed, hurrying over to look at the baby that Gunther was holding. Nadia's gentle red curls framed the edges of her face, her big brown eyes looking at Rocky with wonder. "I don't think she remembers me," Rocky pouted.

"Of course she remembers her step-aunt!" CeCe protested. "She's just surprised to see you, that's all."

Georgia and Jeremy had stopped their wedding when the girls were 15, but they decided to remain friends. Around the time that Logan left for college, they started dating again, with the promise to keep things slow. They'd gotten married 2 years later and after Rocky married Logan, she and CeCe officially became sisters. Well, step-sisters-in-law.

"How old is she now?" Rocky asked, reaching out her finger for Nadia to grab.

"6 months," Gunther answered proudly.

"Right," Rocky wiggled her finger as Nadia grabbed hold of it. "Are the rest of the kids here?"

"They're just bringing some dessert up," CeCe answered. She walked over to the door and called out "Hurry up!"

In a few seconds, CeCe and Gunther's twins walked in, each holding a tray and arguing about something. Scott and Alyse were 8 years old and both had their father's bright blue eyes. Scott was as blonde as his father, but Alyse had strawberry-blonde hair. The two of them were always at odds and yet they were still each other's greater allies at the same time.

Rocky swept over and leaned down. "Give Aunt Rocky a hug!"

Alyse set down her tray and flung herself into Rocky's arms. Rocky was her favorite relative by far and she aspired to be just like she and CeCe had been. "Aunt Rocky! Guess what! I'm going to be in a production of Beauty and the Beast this year!" Alyse informed her.

"Oh really?!" Rocky congratulated her. "That's amazing!"

"It's not that amazing," Scott scoffed.

Rocky smiled, realizing that Scott wanted her to ask about him. "Okay, Scott, what have you been up to?"

"My team won the soccer tournament for our whole area!" Scott told her, his blue eyes lighting up.

"For his age group," CeCe interjected with a smile. "Where's Max?"

"Here," CeCe's youngest son answered from the door where he was dragging in a bag full of toys and a cake at the same time.

"You left your brother with all of that?" CeCe shook her head as she went to relieve Max of everything he was carrying.

CeCe and Gunther had four children all together. The twins were the oldest, then Max who was four, and the latest edition to the family, baby Nadia. Max had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

An excited squeal came from the Hunter's kitchen as Gabriela discovered that the Hessenheffers had arrived. "Kalyn! Our step-cousins are here!"

The sound of Kalyn rushing down the stairs could be heard in the living room. Rocky smiled at her daughters' enthusiasm. They didn't get to see much of Gunther, CeCe, and their children. They lived in New York City. Gunther and CeCe had both had successful stage careers. CeCe was now involved with television and being a choreographer for Broadway musicals. Gunther had retired from the entertainment scene to co-own the fashion company that Tinka had started. He focused mainly on men's fashion, but it wasn't as sparkly as what he used to dress in. It was considered very high class fashion.

Kalyn entered the living room with Gabriela and they exchanged hugs with the twins and Max, before stopping by Gunther and begging to hold the baby. After a while, Kalyn led her little sister and her cousins to the backyard to play.

Logan shook his head with a laugh. "It's great to see all the kids having fun together. So unlike the Hunters and Jones of the past."

CeCe stuck her tongue out at him. "You started it you know." She reached over and took Nadia from Gunther, so that Gunther could take the desserts the kids had brought in to the kitchen.

"I recall your employment skills starting it," Logan smirked.

CeCe started to protest, but Rocky cut her off. "I can tell you two are just joking, but please don't take me back to one of the most stressful times of my life."

CeCe and Logan both looked over at her in sympathy and leaned in to hug Rocky at the same time, causing an unintentional group hug. The three of them started laughing as they broke off the hug, CeCe readjusting Nadia's blanket.

"I've got to go check on Gunther," CeCe excused herself and headed into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, babe," Logan looked apologetically at Rocky. "I never should have been so stupid as to put my problems above us."

"Honey, you were a teenager," Rocky laughed at him. "I really don't blame you."

The sounds of squabbling from the kitchen echoed out into the living room. CeCe and Gunther were bickering over the fact that Gunther had put icing goats on the cookies instead of icing stars like CeCe requested.

Rocky smiled up at Logan. "I still don't fully understand how those two got together." She thought back to when she'd heard the news that CeCe and Gunther were going to be married...

**A/N: Next chapter: CeCe and Gunther's engagement! Remember to check out my profile where I have the current progress of the upcoming chapters posted. I also have a poll available so you can vote on what story that you think is most important for me to update. Enjoy!**** Thank you all your reviewers, favoriters, and followers for making this story a success! I couldn't do this without your support. 3  
**

**~CoS**


	4. Chapter 4: CeCe & Gunther's Engagement

**A/N: Back to the past future! Here is the story of Gunther and CeCe's engagement. I hope you all love a GeCe chapter! **

**On another note, someone asked how old everyone was. In the future family storyline, it is 20 years after Rocky and CeCe's graduation. Rocky, CeCe, Tinka, Gunther, Deuce, and Dina are 38, Flynn is 33, Ty is 40, and Logan is 39. In the memory storylines, the ages vary as they take place in different years. **

**~CoS**

* * *

The first time that Rocky and CeCe saw Gunther after he left unexpectedly to the Old Country was five years later. Tinka and Gunther communicated while they could while he was gone, but they hadn't been on the absolute best terms when he left, so they didn't correspond with him. It was like Gunther had been erased from their lives and Rocky rarely spared a thought about it. **  
**

On the night that they were reunited with Gunther, Rocky had flown to New York to watch CeCe's opening night for her new show. She had the second most important female role.

CeCe had gone to college for a year, before she decided to move permanently to New York and get a job on stage. Rocky, being the over thinker that she was, constantly worried about CeCe's decision, but CeCe became a background dancer almost immediately and soon started working her way into better roles. Rocky had to admit that she was impressed.

She and CeCe stayed later after her show as Rocky showered CeCe with presents and compliments and CeCe basked in the attention.

Eventually though, Rocky needed to break up their little friendship party, because she had to get back to her hotel room so she could get some sleep in before she had to start driving back to college the next morning.

As they exited out of the back door of the theater, a tall man was standing there, hands in his pockets and a grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of them.

"Hello Baybees," the man said in a thick accent with a teasing tone to his voice.

The girls stared at him for a moment, then to Rocky's surprise, a broken sob sounded at her side. She glanced over and saw CeCe biting her lip trying to keep from crying, but a tear made its way down her face. Rocky was about to help her friend out when CeCe flew forward.

CeCe reached her fist up as if she was going to punch Gunther's chest, but her hand just stayed about 5 inches away, shaking.

"CeCe?" Gunther turned his head, trying to look at her face, but she was staring at the ground and refused to look at him.

After a few tense seconds, CeCe seemed to fall forward against Gunther, her fist gripping onto the front of his shirt. "Why didn't you say goodbye? Why didn't you ever contact us?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to," Gunther cautiously brought his arms around her, running one of his hands up and down her back in a comforting way.

A few minutes later, CeCe pulled back, recovered from her moment of weakness, and lectured Gunther about everything she could think of.

Rocky was standing there watching the whole event in disbelief. She wasn't sure that she understood any of it, especially the way Gunther was smiling as CeCe insulted him in her loudest voice.

Before Rocky knew it, CeCe and Gunther were together. Just like that. It was kind of like they'd been waiting for each other all this time and now that they'd reconnected there was nothing to keep them apart.

* * *

A few years later, Rocky was a happily engaged woman, her wedding with Logan only a couple short months away. She was cleaning up her apartment when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, spotted CeCe's name on the screen, and answered "Hey, hey, hey!"

CeCe laughed at her old greeting. "I'm glad someone is in a good mood, because I have something BIG to tell you!"

Rocky rolled her eyes. CeCe always had something big to tell her, whether it was grabbing the new lead in a popular musical or buying a new pair of designer shoes. "What is it?"

"You know how Gunther took the part of the leading male role after my other co-star injured himself and was unable to perform?" CeCe asked.

This was old news. "Yes," Rocky answered patiently.

"All right. Well, we've been performing on stage together as love interests for a while now and everyone loves us," CeCe told her excitedly.

"Did they give you a couple name and start stalking you in public?" Rocky asked teasingly.

"Last night, he proposed on stage! We're going to be married! You're not the only lucky girl, Rocky!" CeCe squealed.

Rocky nearly let the phone drop. "You're kidding?! And you said yes?!"

"Duh, I said yes," CeCe stated in her most mature voice. "We're not the same kids that tried to deport each other or steal the spotlight or whatever anymore."

"I don't believe you, CeCe Jones," Rocky shook her head in disbelief.

"You had better, because you're going to be my maid of honor!" CeCe laughed.

"Fine, I believe you. What color are the dresses going to be?" Rocky giggled. "How did it happen again?"

CeCe took a deep breath and told her.

* * *

CeCe prepared herself backstage. She removed the lacy gloves from the 19th century outfit she was wearing and got ready for the encore.

As the crowd began cheering and clapping, Gunther appeared at her side, reaching for her hand.

"Where have you been?" CeCe glanced up at him. Usually they stayed near each other when they were backstage.

Gunther's only answer was a shrug. "Come on! It really sounds like they want us out there."

The cast came out on stage, took some extra bows and CeCe prepared herself for the big reprise number they offered to encoring audiences, but instead, the spotlight narrowed until just she and Gunther were highlighted.

The orchestra struck up a song, but it wasn't the most popular dance number, it was the love song where the hero declares to the heroine that he wants her to stay with him forever.

CeCe looked over at Gunther for an explanation, as he started singing, and found him on his knees holding up an open ring box. CeCe's eyes flickered to his and saw the sincerity in them. This was Gunther, asking in his own flashy way, to marry her.

The crowd was going wild. This was an experience of a lifetime for them too, but it was going to be the best moment in CeCe's life.

When it came time for her character's line, CeCe was ready. She sang it back to Gunther, before nodding vigorously and shouting "Yes!" at least 3 times.

As soon as they were backstage, CeCe swung around to glare at Gunther. "You sure know how to make a scene!" She knew that he wouldn't believe for a moment that she was angry though.

"I figured you couldn't say no if there was an audience," Gunther teased her, reaching over to pull her close to him.

"Ha! You've been thinking I'd say yes since I was about 14 or something," CeCe laughed.

"Hoping, that's the word you're looking for, or maybe dreaming. I never know anything with you except to expect a surprise. That and to never let you know that you're getting to me," Gunther put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: So there's our 2nd engagement chapter. I know a lot of you wanted more GeCe! We're back to the far off future next chapter and we'll get to see another future couple and their children. Get excited! My endless gratitude for your favorites, follows, and reviews! :)**

**This story has been voted the one that you'd most like me to update, so I will definitely get at least one more chapter out this week. Check my profile for its status. The poll is on my profile for whoever is interested.**

**~CoS**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blues Arrive

Rocky hurried to answer the door as she heard her mother's voice on the other side. "Open up, honey, or I'm going to drop my signature pies!"

"Mom!" Rocky reached to hug her, then stepped back, because her mother's arms were occupied with a tray of pies. "You brought a lot."

"There's going to be a lot of people here," Marcie answered. "And you know how those Martinez boys eat."

Rocky laughed. "You have a point, Mom. Is Dad here?"

"He's bringing the rest of the family in," Marcie winked at Rocky.

"Ty and Tinka made it then!" Rocky exclaimed in excitement.

"Sure did," Marcie chuckled. "Now where are my sweet granddaughters?"

"In the backyard," Logan replied, taking hold of the tray and removing it from Marcie's arms. "Go see them. I'll take care of this."

"All these years and he's still such a gentleman," Marcie waggled her eyebrows at Rocky. "He's a keeper."

"He'd better be since I'm married to him, Mom," Rocky laughed.

As Marcie went outside to go see Kalyn and Gabriela and Logan headed to the kitchen with the pies, Rocky opened the door again for the rest of the Blue family.

Doctor Curtis Blue, now a retired doctor who enjoyed his vacations to far off places, hurried inside to embrace his daughter. "Still as beautiful as ever, sweetie."

"Nice to see you too, Dad," Rocky returned the hug, then greeted her brother as he came in, but she wasn't sure he heard her.

Ty was arguing with someone over his phone. As he ended the conversation, he huffed and turned to look at Rocky. "Little sis!" he cried reaching his hand out for a fist bump.

Rocky put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Right. You don't fist bump your brother," Ty sighed, leaning forward to hug her.

Rocky smiled and hugged him. "I've missed you. You should try to make it out here more often."

Ty's wife, Tinka, came sweeping in right behind him. "Rocky, how have you been?" she cheerily greeted her.

"I've been fine," Rocky and Tinka exchanged a hug.

"And how are Logan and the kids?" Tinka asked.

"You'll see in a minute, but they're fine," Rocky smiled proudly. "Just wait until you hear what they've all been up to."

"I can't wait. Just a minute, I've got to take this," Tinka picked up her cell phone.

Rocky just grinned and shook her head. Tinka and Ty were both highly successful. Ty had graduated from a West Coast college, got to write and sing raps for a couple of commercials which blew up in popularity and allowing him to score a #1 hit rap song. He'd released a few albums, then got into production and now he owned his own record label. Tinka had majored in fashion design throughout college and ended up owning her own highly successful clothing line which she now co-owned with Gunther. They had a home on the West Coast and another home in New York. Those two had always been so successful that they'd barely found time for each other. Rocky could still remember when it happened.

Before she could reminisce, her nephew and niece rushed in and hugged her. Rocky leaned down to return their hugs. "Hey you two! It's been a while."

Ty and Tinka had two children, Terence and Taryn. Terence was the older brother. He was 7 years old and Ty referred to him as "TJ" and "Little T". Most of the family called him TJ, except Tinka who had chosen both of the children's names and was fond of proper sound of his name. Taryn was the younger sister. She was 5 years old and Rocky had a feeling that she was already working on inheriting most of her mother's sass. Any stranger could tell that TJ and Taryn were brother and sister. They looked so alike. Both of them had dark brown hair, medium tan colored skin, and vivid green eyes. They both looked exotic and Rocky believed that both of them were going to be unparalleled in the looks department when they were older.

"How have you been?" Rocky asked them.

"Good!" Taryn replied. "Do you like my new dress?"

"She actually helped design it," Tinka smiled down at her daughter.

"Really? Already? You are a smart one!" Rocky exclaimed.

"They both are smarter than me already and do you know what that makes me feel like?" Ty snorted and shook his head, but he looked amused.

"That's all right, Daddy. We love you," TJ informed him.

"I know you do," Ty reached down and rubbed his knuckles against TJ's head.

TJ laughed and tried to push Ty away. "Stop it!"

Logan returned from the kitchen and walked over to Ty. "Hey man, what's up?"

The two of them exchanged a hand shake and a one armed hug before breaking off into talk about work.

"It's so weird to see how far all of us have come," Rocky commented to Tinka.

"You mean the fact that we are not petty teenagers that can't get over the fact that some of us are just born more fabulous than others," Tinka teased.

Rocky turned to look at her and caught the mischievous sparkle in her eye. She grinned at her sister-in-law. "I don't know if all of us actually have moved past that stage."

The two women burst out laughing and exchanged another hug.

"All right. Family time officially starts now. No more communication with work," Ty made a point of holding his phone up and turning it off for all to see. He and Tinka were very successful and the two of them made sure they had time for both work and family, especially their children which were the most important part of their lives.

"Right," Tinka pulled her phone out of her purse and shut it off. "I am officially offline." Tinka leaned forward and Ty met her for a quick kiss.

Rocky shook her head with a smile as she watched the two of them. They had taken a long enough time getting together, but they were definitely happy now.

**A/N: So the chapters are a bit off schedule, because I had a surprise family visit. I'm working on finishing up the updates as soon as I can. Next chapter, Tinka and Ty's engagement.**

**~CoS**


	6. Chapter 6: Tinka & Ty's Engagement

Ty and Tinka were meant for each other. They both kind of knew it from their first date, but they were both too independent to admit that. Thus began the long chase for both of them. They flirted, they hung out, they didn't revisit their relationship. At least not until in college.

After a while, they decided that they really didn't have the chemistry with anyone like the chemistry that they had with each other. They started going out and officially dating and after college, they moved in together.

They'd called their relationship an open relationship, but nobody was really sure that even Ty and Tinka believed that. They never saw anyone else. Sure, they occasionally flirted with someone else, but it was words only. It never went any further for either of them. Rocky had told them soon after they'd announced their status that they were just afraid of commitment. The two of them had protested together, but that only further convinced her.

On this particular night, they were in Ty's hotel in Europe. He'd come to Europe to produce a few albums with some European artists. Tinka was visiting some family and friends and she'd stopped by.

Ty opened the door to his balcony and guided Tinka outside. "That's a gorgeous view," Tinka commented.

"Yep," Ty agreed. He tapped his hand on his leg, signaling that Tinka should sit down.

Tinka obligingly took a seat on his lap and nestled her head against the side of his neck.

"So, are you staying the night?" Ty asked.

"Yeah," Tinka nodded. "I don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Ty burrowed his nose in her hair and breathed her in. Everything was so perfect when they were together. He didn't know why imaging the two of them being together forever scared him, but maybe it was because he was afraid that she wouldn't want the same thing. She was beautiful and successful and she didn't need him. She'd been that way since their first date. Because of that, Ty had always been worried that she'd refuse him and he didn't want that. He was waiting for her to say something, but he might just be waiting forever.

Ty let out a loud sigh and nudged Tinka.

She looked at him and noticed that he was shifting so that he could stand up. Confused by the serious look on his face, Tinka stood up and furrowed her brow. "What is it, Ty?"

"Tinka, do you ever feel like you know what you want out of life, but you're so afraid that you won't be able to get it that you just don't ever try?" Ty asked her.

"No," Tinka snorted, then she looked down. "Actually yes. I can't believe that I admitted that to you."

"You're human, Tinka," Ty laughed. "That's one of the things I love about you. The way that you just exude confidence and your own sense of things to everyone, but underneath, you still have all the same emotions everyone else has." Ty slid his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Tinka reciprocated the kiss for a moment, then pulled away with a smirk. "Well, I like to think that my emotions are superior to others' emotions."

"Of course, you do," Ty shook his head, smiling. "All right, Tinka. I'm going to try for what I want in life and if I fail, at least I'll know that I tried."

"Okay, what are you trying for?" Tinka cocked her head to the side, studying her boyfriend's face.

"Tinka, you are beautiful and I love you, but you already know that," Ty smiled gently at her. "What you don't know is..." Ty slowly bent a knee and took her hands in his.

Tinka's eyes widened and she stared at him in shocked surprise.

Ty grinned. He had hoped to surprise her, heck he was surprising himself already, it wasn't like he'd planned any of this. He was just tired of waiting. "What you don't know is how much I want to make you mine forever and to give you a beautiful dream wedding and to call you Tinka Blue for the rest of my life."

Tinka's eyes were welling up with tears and she was laughing a little as she tried to blink them back.

"So, it all comes down to this. Will you marry me, Tinka Hessenheffer?" Ty asked. His eyes were shining and his smile was wider than it had been in a while. He really was going for this and the answer suddenly didn't matter as much as Tinka's expression. Knowing what she was feeling by looking into her beautiful eyes. Suddenly though, Ty's heart dropped as he realized that Tinka was nodding.

"Yes, yes, I will," Tinka gasped. "I thought you'd never ask." She choked, while still smiling.

"Did you?" Ty laughed as he stood up and pulled her against him. He'd never felt anything like this before. Tinka loved him as much as he loved her and she was his and he was hers and they would always be together.

"No, stupid," Tinka laughed. "I never actually let myself think about this. I'm glad I didn't. I could never have imagined something so perfect."

Ty kissed the top of her head and they just stood there together in the star light, realizing that they had just taken one of the biggest steps in their life and it wasn't half as hard as they'd imagined it would be.

* * *

They announced their engagement to their families a few months later as they weren't sure they wanted to tell them at first. Then they got married at a tiny ceremony in their apartment with just their families.

Tinka's company put on a huge public wedding for them a month later so that she could market her new line of wedding clothing, but Ty didn't mind. Getting married twice was just like Tinka.

* * *

**A/N: So you know that I've been busy and will be busy for the next month as well. I also wasn't able to update much because fanfiction wouldn't work for me for a while. So when I had time to update, I couldn't. Anyway, enjoy this chapter (if you want) and I'll update when I can. Some of these chapters are so sugary fluffy I think they might be able to give cavities. Ah well, I like writing light-hearted stuff from time to time. Love to you all! :)**

**~CoS**


End file.
